Esperaré
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Mi primer songfic sobre Ameria/Zel. Las reflexiones de Ameria sobre el hombre que ama... su quimera, pues...


Esperaré 

**Esperaré**

por **Karoru Metallium**

______________________

Este es mi primer fic sobre la pareja Ameria/Zelgadis. Se trata de un songfic que va a la melodía y a la letra de **#1 Crush**, esa fabulosa, oscura, tremenda, dramática y obsesiva canción de **Garbage** que me gusta tanto, y que me parece que retrata el amor, el dolor y la necesidad de Ameria por hacer comprender a Zel sus sentimientos y lograr que él le corresponda. Dedicada a **Sissy-chan**, colaboradora de la page y fan de Zelgadis.

_______________________

Ameria miró hacia el horizonte, aspirando con fuerza la brisa salina del océano frente a ella, saboreando su frescura. El cielo azul claro comenzaba a oscurecer a medida que el brillante sol de la tarde descendía sobre el horizonte, radiante y cálido, contrastando con el oscuro tono verdeazul del mar. Era un espectáculo magnífico.

"Es tan hermoso...", suspiró, "es maravilloso cómo dos cosas tan diferentes pueden encajar tan bien juntas. ¿No lo crees, Zelgadis-san? ¿Puedes verlo?"

_**I would die for you **_

_**I would die for you**_

Pero esas palabras no eran dichas en voz alta. Sólo las susurraba su corazón, sabiendo lo inútil que sería vocalizarlas, porque caerían en oídos sordos.

**_I've been dying just to feel you by my side _**

**_To know that you're mine_**

Caminó de nuevo hacia las dunas, sentándose en un tronco que había sido arrastrado hasta allí por la marea y que ahora estaba seco. Se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado al mar y ahora sus botas estaban húmedas, pero no le prestó demasiada atención al asunto.

Podía escuchar los gritos y las risas provenientes del campamento, no muy lejos de ella. Una débil sonrisa iluminó su rostro; de seguro Gaudy habría hecho alguna de las suyas y Rina le estaba dando una de sus palizas patentadas. Pero esta vez ella no estaba de humor como para presenciar el espectáculo como siempre lo hacía, o intervenir 'en nombre de la justicia' para que Rina dejara de golpear al pobre Gaudy.

**_I will cry for you _**

**_I will cry for you_**

Ella también era humana, no tan sólo una máquina de discursos, siempre sonriente y alegre, siempre animando a los demás... también tenía momentos en los que no podía sostener más su alegría, momentos en los que deseaba huir de todos para poder pensar y sufrir por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

_El pasado no puede cambiarse. Se debe seguir adelante a pesar de todo_. Ésas eran las frases que se había repetido mentalmente un millón de veces desde que su camino y los de sus amigos se apartaron, después de la aventura de la Estrella Oscura. 

Y lo había intentado, en verdad lo había intentado, concentrándose en sus deberes en palacio, tratando de continuar como antes. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, y cuando el grupo llegó reunido de nuevo a Seyluun, con la noticia de que habían comenzado una nueva búsqueda para curar a Zel, no dudó ni un instante en dejarlo todo para seguirlos.

**_I will wash away your pain with all my tears _**

**_And drown your fear_**

_El pasado no puede cambiarse. Se debe seguir adelante a pesar de todo_. Ésas eran también las palabras que quería decirle a él... pero siempre que lo intentaba, su mirada indescifrable y fría la dejaba muda.

**_I will pray for you _**

**_I will pray for you_**

"Debes seguir adelante porque hay personas que te quieren como eres. debes aceptar lo que eres para entender que yo te quiero. ¿Porqué es tan difícil de entender para ti?"

- Conque aquí estás, Ameria!!!!! - la voz estridente de Rina resonó en sus oídos, sobresaltándola. Se volvió para ver a la hechicera y a un Gaudy lleno de moretones caminar hacia ella... así como al hombre alto que caminaba tras ellos, el hombre cuya figura le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar.

**_I will sell my soul for something pure and true _**

**_Someone like you_**

Ella encendió su sonrisa, la más brillante que tenía, escondiendo cualquier trazo de melancolía y tristeza que pudiera haber ensombrecido su rostro. La simple presencia de ese hombre provocaba que el corazón saltara de alegría dentro de su pecho, para luego hundirse violentamente en la desesperación. 

Ella lo amaba tanto, tanto, y no podía hacer más que sufrir... su felicidad estaba en sus manos, y ella sólo podía esperar hasta que él se decidiera a dársela. Hasta que él entendiera que ella lo amaba como era y pudiera corresponderle.

**_See your face every place that I walk in _**

**_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_**

Se quedó de nuevo mirando las olas que rompían en la playa. Podía escuchar casi junto a ella la voz de Rina discutiendo de nuevo con Gaudy, mientras que Zel estaba apartado del grupo, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, sus ojos también fijos en las olas, como lo habían estado los de ella.

**_You will believe in me _**

**_And I will never be ignored_**

De pronto, ambos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo, y pareció que el tiempo se detenía.

Ameria perdió el aliento, sonrojándose, y por un momento incluso el rostro inexpresivo de Zel pareció animarse con una extraña mezcla de emociones.

"Dilo, por favor. ¡Di algo! Por favor, no apartes la mirada... por favor... todavía no..."

**_I will burn for you _**

**_Feel pain for you_**

Los labios de Ameria se separaron, deseando decir las cosas que había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo. Incluso con los otros entre ellos, no le importaba decirlas, siempre que Zel pudiera escuchar al fin lo que ella sentía.

Pero Zelgadis presintió lo que ella pretendía, todo su ser temblando en espera del momento, y se forzó a apartar la mirada. De ella, del océano, del cielo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el campamento, dejando profundas huellas en la arena.

**_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart _**

**_And tear it apart_**

Dejándola con el corazón roto de nuevo.

**_I will lie for you _**

**_Beg and steal for you _**

**_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see _**

**_You're just like me_**

Ameria lo vio partir, y la atmósfera se hizo más sombría, no sólo porque el sol se hundía en el horizonte, sino porque él la había rechazado de nuevo sin palabras. Gaudy y Rina le siguieron poco después, pero ella se quedó allí sentada, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ellos nunca se hubiesen acercado, como si Zel no la hubiese rechazado otra vez.

De pronto sopló una brisa fría desde el mar oscuro, y ella instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma. Las lágrimas fluyeron de repente y sus pequeñas manos se alzaron para cubrir sus labios, mientras sollozaba toda la tristeza que parecía que nunca se iría.

**_Violate all the love that I'm missing _**

**_Throw away all the pain that I'm living _**

**_You will believe in me _**

**_And I can never be ignored_**

Ya había oscurecido por completo y la luna se apoderaba de la playa, haciendo brillar las aguas como las estrellas en el cielo.

Ameria permaneció sentada un rato más, hasta que sus sollozos cesaron y las lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas. Sólo entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el campamento iluminado por una hoguera. Muy lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, esperando por ese alguien que caminaría con ella.

**_I would die for you _**

**_I would kill for you _**

**_I will steal for you _**

**_I'd do time for you _**

**_I will wait for you_**

Y ella esperaría tanto tiempo como fuese necesario, mientras brillasen las estrellas, mientras el océano y el mar siguieran encontrándose en el nacer y morir de cada día, porque creía en el él. 

**_I'd make room for you _**

**_I'd sink ships for you _**

**_To be close to you _**

**_To be part of you_**

Haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para permanecer junto a él, para que él un día se diera cuenta de la tortura innecesaria a la que sometía a los dos. 

**_'Cause I believe in you _**

**_I believe in you _**

**_I would die for you_**

Ella esperaría, por todo su amor por él.

______________________

¡¡¡¡Jeez, he terminado!!!! Otro songfic para la colección... espero que a los fanáticos de Zel y Ameria les haya gustado, porque aunque no sea muy alegre deja una esperanza y la fe en la determinación de Ameria, en nombre de la justicia y de todo lo que es bello y bueno en el mundo ^^. Gracias de nuevo a mi querido proofreader, **Dryden**...


End file.
